bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignika
The Kanohi Ignika is the Legendary Mask of Life, created by the Great Beings. History Creation The Kanohi Ignika was created on Spherus Magna over 100,000 years ago, where it was molded in the heart of a volcano hotter than the stars and left to cool in a great cavern of ice. It was originally designed to restart Karda Nui should anything bad happen to the Great Spirit. However, the Great Beings also designed the Ignika to act as a failsafe, should the Matoran Universe not work out the the expectations of the Great Beings. The Great Beings also planned for a number of contingency plans, which they programmed into the Ignika's artificial intelligence; one of these plans included the creation of the Golden Armor should solid Antidermis ever got out of control. The Great Beings who created the Ignika did not begin to fear it until when the Ignika cursed one of them for touching it. As it was its first time to use its power, the mask acidentally made the Great Being's 'life curse' permanent. The Ignika was then taken to the Voya Nui region of the Southern Continent by two Great Beings. After creating a deep tunnel, the mask was left in the Chamber of Life on Voya Nui. The Great Beings later created Umbra to guard the Ignika. The mask also created its own guards, like the Protodax. Over the next many millenia, many beings attempted to steal the Mask of Life. However, the Ignika kept creating servants to guard it; no one ever managed to make it into the Chamber of Life. 79,100 years before the Quest for the Mask of Life, during the Metru Nui civil war, Toa Jovan and his team journeyed to the Chamber of Life. There, they retrived the mask and traveled to Karda Nui, where one of the team members used it to revive Mata Nui. This Toa was completely comsumed by the Ignika's power, and the remaining team members returned the mask to Voya Nui, this time greatly afraid of its sheer power. Voya Nui Shortly after the Order of Mata Nui was founded, they sent two of their members to guard the Ignika: Axonn and Brutaka. The duo spent very many centuries there until the Great Cataclysm happened, and the region where the Ignika was held was rocked to the surface of Aqua Magna. At this point, the Ignika began to sense there was something wrong with the fabric of life within the Matoran Universe, but did not kow what it was. More recently, the Mask of Life sensed a two groups wanted it: a group of heroes and a group of villians that wanted to get the mask. The Ignika then used its power to attract one of the team members, Vezon, to itself. The half-Skakdi arrived at Voya Nui, and entered Mount Valmai. There, he didn't had to pass any traps and guardians, because the Ignika wanted him to reach the Chamber of Life. When Vezon reached the chamber of the Mask of Life and touched the mask, it cursed him, fusing itself to the back of his head and fusing his feet to an enlarged Fenrakk. It also gave him special powers so that he could protect the Ignika from the Piraka. However, the Ignika eventually grew to hate Vezon, and wanted a better and more sane guardian. It then turned silver, showing that it had begun its countdown to the end of the Matoran Universe. Reaching out with its powers, it contacted one of the noble beings who wanted to retrieve the Mask of Life: Matoro. Finding him in a tunnel of darkness, it manifested its power in the form of a physical being. Believing it to be one of his friends, Matoro aided the being, thus passing the test the Ignika had given him. Mahri Nui "Toa" Ignika Bara Magna After being hurled out into space by Teridax, the Ignika crash-landed on Bara Magna. It soon created a body for Mata Nui, who's spirit was trapped in the mas. They were soon attacked by a Vorox, but it fled when its stinger was broken. Mata Nui picked up the stinger, and was approached by Metus in a Thornatus. Journey's End Powers Example Usages *The mask can shapeshift. *The mask 'influenced' Vezon to come to itself. *The mask created a physical manifestation of itself to test Matoro in BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny. *The mask transformed the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri in BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask changed Dekar into a duplicate of Hydraxon in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask enlarged a Gadunka in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask turned Matoro into life-force energy, and used him to resurrect Mata Nui in BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall. *The mask created a body to use in BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky. *'Toa' Ignika accelerated the aging of two of the Toa Nuva in Shadows in the Sky. It later restored their ages. *'Toa' Ignika devolved Makuta Icarax in Shadows in the Sky. Curses *A Great Being - Objects nearby came to life; since this was the first time the mask used its powers to curse someone, it accidentally made the curse permanent. *Vezon - Became fused to a Fenrakk and gained powers. *Kyrehx - Nearby plants quickly grew and tried entangling her. *Dekar - Any organism attacked by him healed so quickly it couldn't be killed. *Pridak - Enhanced his mental characteristics. *Nocturn - Killed any being he touched. *Mantax - Drained the life force of those nearby. *Gadunka - Could devolve beings, including itself. Known Wearers *A Toa from Jovan's team - Formerly; now deceased *Matoro - Formerly; now deceased *"Toa" Ignika - Was only a body controlled by the mask *Mata Nui - Actually possesses the mask The Ignika cannot be worn by a normal being; only those who are destined to wear the mask can access its power. Anyone not the destined bearer who touches the mask is cursed by it. The Mask of Life has only two destined users, who have been consumed by the mask's power. In Karda Nui, the mask created a physical body for itself, the "Toa" Ignika. Mata Nui later wore the mask as a "Glatorian", similar to "Toa" Ignika. Guardians Although the Ignika can create as many guardians as it feels it needs, there can only be one destined bearer alive at a time. Below is a list of the Ignika's known guardians: *Axonn (formerly) *Brutaka (formerly) *Umbra (formerly) *Protodax (formerly) *Vezon (formerly) *Fenrakk/Kardas (formerly) *Matoro (formerly--now deceased; was also a wearer) *Hydraxon (formerly) *A Mutant Venom Eel (formerly) Forms File:Forging Ignika.png|The Ignika being forged by a Great Being. File:Ignika VNOG.png|The Ignika in its original form. File:Ignika Vezon.png|The Ignika as seen in 2006. File:Ignika in 2008.png|The Ignika as seen in 2007-2010. BIONICLE.com Statistics: Quotes Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' - First Appearance *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' - Mentioned Only *''Comic 3: Showdown'' - Mentioned Only *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' - In a Flashback *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom'' - Mentioned Only *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' - First Appearance as "Toa" Ignika *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' - Mentioned Only *''Destiny War'' - Mentioned Only *''Comic 14: End '' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Reign of Shadows'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' - Not Mentioned by Name *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon Appearance *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Battle for Power'' - Non-canon Appearance *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' - Non-canon Appearance *''Prepare for Battle'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' See Also *Gallery:Kanohi Category:Kanohi Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Bara Magna Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2008 Sets